


Party don't stop

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si stava lamentando da secoli in merito al fatto che qualcuno potesse trovarli, ed era diventato abbastanza divertente, perché ogni volta che lo faceva lui si sentiva autorizzato a fare qualcosa per fargli dimenticare dove fossero.E pareva che stesse facendo un ottimo lavoro.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	Party don't stop

**Party don’t stop**

“Se qualcuno ci beccasse...”

Hokuto lo zittì bruscamente con un bacio, silenziando la sua protesta.

Si stava lamentando da secoli in merito al fatto che qualcuno potesse trovarli, ed era diventato abbastanza divertente, perché ogni volta che lo faceva lui si sentiva autorizzato a fare qualcosa per fargli dimenticare dove fossero.

E pareva che stesse facendo un ottimo lavoro.

Erano sotto la doccia, dopo le prove, da parecchio tempo ormai, e Hokuto sapeva che era un posto rischioso dove potrebbe averli visti chiunque in qualsiasi momento, però quella prospettiva lo faceva eccitare ancora di più.

Stava baciando il petto di Jesse, mordendogli piano i capezzoli mentre le mani raggiungevano l’erezione del più piccolo, muovendo lentamente le dita sull’intera lunghezza, nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza da farlo venire.

“Quantomeno” disse Jesse, ansimando. “potresti andare più veloce, no?”

Hokuto rise, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento e guardando in alto.

“Lo so che non lo pensi sul serio.” disse, chinandosi per leccare intorno alla punta. “Come se non sapessi quanto ti piace venire provocato.” aggiunse, dopodiché tacque e lo prese completamente in bocca; a quel punto, era certo che Jesse non avrebbe continuato a lamentarsi di cosa fosse o non fosse rischioso, ma il più grande era sempre capace di sorprenderlo.

“Hokku...” gemette, afferrandogli i capelli e tirandolo piano, così che lo lasciasse andare. “Perché non usciamo e non andiamo a casa mia? Sono certo che non ci sia nessuno in casa, potremmo semplicemente…”

Hokuto si alzò in piedi, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“Di che diamine hai paura?” chiese. “Come se non sapessero cosa stiamo facendo qui. Lo sanno,, e per quanto ne so non gli importa, quindi qual è il tuo problema?” stava per dire qualcos’altro, però poi ghignò, scuotendo la testa. “O forse...” accarezzò la pelle sensibile sul fianco dell’altro, muovendosi più in basso. “Invece ti spaventi di quello che possono _sentire_?” lo provocò, e senza lasciare che Jesse gli rispondesse si inginocchiò di nuovo, continuando dove s’era interrotto.

“Non è che mi spaventi.” Jesse gemette. “È solo che non mi piace l’idea che ci ascoltino mentre... oddio, fallo di nuovo!” non poté continuare a spiegargli quale fosse il suo problema, che Hokuto l’aveva preso fino in fondo alla gola e allo stesso tempo aveva lasciato entrare un dito dentro di lui.

Se avesse avuto la bocca libera avrebbe riso di quanto facilmente si distraesse Jesse, ma invece continuò a succhiarlo, mentre le sue dita facevano il resto.

“Come... come stavo dicendo...” balbettò il più piccolo, e questa volta Hokuto si tirò indietro, guardandolo e sospirando.

“Se ti comporti bene” disse “ti lascerò venire in questo modo e conserverò il resto per più tardi.” leccò la punta, sorridendo. “Se ti comporti bene.” ripeté, e tornò all’opera, cercando di farlo venire e allo stesso tempo di farlo gemere a voce sempre più alta.

E Jesse non poté davvero evitare di fare quello che il più grande voleva da lui, lasciandosi andare contro la parete fredda mentre l’acqua bollente scorreva sul suo corpo, chiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi le labbra.

Hokuto lasciò che un secondo dito si unisse al primo e lo prese di nuovo in gola, godendosi quei gemiti che erano più che sufficienti per farglielo venire duro.

Ma ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, a casa di Jesse, perché adesso voleva concentrarsi solo sul piacere del più piccolo, su quello che stava sentendo.

Troppo presto lo sentì rabbrividire, e le dita divennero presto tre, muovendosi più velocemente dentro di lui, mentre poteva vedere chiaramente come stava perdendo la testa. Era splendido, Hokuto era consapevole di quel piacere, del fatto che fosse lui che lo stava facendo reagire così, e sentiva che non si sarebbe mai abituato all’espressione di Jesse in momenti come quello.

Hokuto lo vide inarcare la schiena, raggiungere più in fondo nella usa bocca, e cercò di fare del suo meglio per non soffocare mentre lasciava che gli venisse in gola, dandogli finalmente quel gemito a voce alta che stava aspettando, che lo fece sentire troppo bene per essere spiegato.

Poi lo lasciò andare, sorridendogli mentre il più piccolo cercava di recuperare respiro, facendo una smorfia quando le dita del fidanzato lo lasciarono vuoto.

“Sei...” iniziò, ancora ansimando. “Sei il peggior fidanzato del mondo, Hokuto.”

Il più grande rise, alzandosi.

“Peggio per me.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Ma comunque, non sembrava che ti stessi lamentando più, no?” chiese, poi si protese verso di lui e lo baciò.

“Non ho mai detto di non volerlo. Pensavo solo che avremmo potuto spostare la festa a casa mia, ecco tutto.” gli fece notare, ma stava sorridendo.

Hokuto gli prese la mano, chiudendo l’acqua e tirandolo verso l’uscita.

“E chi dice che non faremo una festa a casa tua?” chiese, ridendo ancora.

Sentì Jesse bofonchiare qualcosa, ma non gli importava realmente di cosa stesse dicendo.

E nemmeno gli importò degli sguardi degli altri ragazzi quando uscirono dalle docce, né del fatto che Jesse se ne sarebbe sicuramente lamentato di nuovo una volta rimasti soli.

Quello di cui importava a Hokuto, era aver ottenuto ciò che voleva, e che il suo fidanzato – sebbene non fosse disposto ad ammetterlo – se lo fosse goduto tanto quanto lui.

Ora l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, era avere la sua parte di divertimento a casa di Jesse.

Non poteva più aspettare.


End file.
